


Summon

by KAD4994



Series: Drarropoly [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Forced Proximity, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, charms corridor, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAD4994/pseuds/KAD4994
Summary: Title: SummonAuthor/Artist: KAD4994Rating: GeneralBoard Position(or card image) The Charms Corridor/ Rolled a 9Prompt: Not Established Relationship + either 1) Forced Proximity or 2) Fake Dating  - Minimum: 31 Maximum: 531Word Count: (if applicable) 530Summary: When thinking of forced proximity, my brain came up with this, which led to a little research but mainly mangling of magical lore. But you know, 'magic' is always the answer :) Also I think this could be an interesting slightly longer fic if not for the word count, as I quite like exploring the premise.





	Summon

**Author's Note:**

> When thinking of forced proximity and charms, my brain came up with this, which led to a little research but mainly mangling of magical lore. But you know, 'magic' is always the answer :) 
> 
> I think this could be an interesting slightly longer fic if not for the word count limit I was constrained by, as I quite like exploring the premise of this and developing it more naturally.

“Right class, I know that some of you are already experts at the summoning charm,” Professor Flitwick announced jubilantly to the Eighth Years. “But today you’re going to practice doing this non-verbally for your Newts!”

The class nodded somewhat solemnly, the returning war veterans much more subdued than typical teenagers, before being directed to find enough space to practice summoning a small object of their choosing.

Draco ambled into the corridor with a heaved sigh. It had been hard for him to come back here, the scene of his terrible atrocities, and practising spells for Newts wearied him quickly. The fact that his wand had been acting strangely since Potter had returned it at the beginning of the school year, did not help matters. 

Mustering enough concentration, resolutely not being distracted by a certain Gryffindor, Draco swished his wand in the required ‘n’ position whilst internally screaming ‘accio’ at the paperweight he’d chosen to summon on the floor. The object did not move, filling Draco with disappointment, before a large and surprisingly heavy body crashed into him, sweeping him to the floor.

“Errr… uh… what?” The spectacled saviour rubbed his head wincing.

Draco gasped in surprise. “Potter! Why are you on top of me? You almost crushed me, running into me like that!”

“What? I didn’t run into you, Malfoy. I got pulled over here.” Harry tried to extricate himself from the blonde’s body uselessly. “I can’t move! It feels like there’s something tugging me close to you.”

Draco scoffed but his scathing remark was interrupted by the appearance of Weasley and Granger bounding to their fallen hero’s side, trailed by a far too cheerful Flitwick.

“Mate, Malfoy must have summoned you or something. You flew across the classroom towards him.” Weasley commented inanely, Draco refrained from rolling his eyes. Barely.

“Honestly Ron, if you listened at all in class, you’d know that you cannot summon living objects.” Granger spouted sanctimoniously.

“Though you’re absolutely correct Miss Granger, it does appear that a modified form of summoning was used. Mr Malfoy, you were using accio in your mind? What were you thinking of?”

Draco flushed. “Just the paperweight sir.” Thankful for his lying abilities. 

“Hmmm, I’d say you must have had a stray thought about Mr Potter here as you cast. Tell me, has your wand been acting up at all?” Professor Flitwick squeaked, seemingly fascinated by the magical enigma in the charms corridor. 

The blush that had been staining his cheeks only deepened further, his heart rate rising, problematic considering the company he had still sprawled upon him. Before he could deny vehemently that he’d had any errant thoughts, the boy in question shifted slightly, trying to pull himself up.

“Errr…. Professor? When do you think the summoning charm will wear off? I kind of want to get up.” Potter squirmed around some more.

“Well, as Mr Malfoy’s charm has gone awry, I can’t tell for certain. But since it’s a summoning charm, I’d imagine it’d wear off when he stops wanting you Mr Potter.”

“Well that’d be never then.” Laughed Pansy, his traitorous ex-friend.

“Aww Malfoy, I guess I’ll have to stick around.” Potter grinned, amused by Draco’s blush.


End file.
